Talk:Leonard McCoy (alternate reality)
McCoy's predecessor The Enterprise doctor that gets killed and replaced by McCoy. I can't seem to find the right spelling for his name. : Puri. It's an Indian name from the novelization.--Tim Thomason 15:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Removed from Academy Years At Starfleet Academy, he was top of his class in anatomical and forensic pathology, and organized the Academy's first Astrophobia seminar. '' The above information does not come from the film itself, but from one of the online bios. -- 04:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't that mean it can be included in a "Background information" section or indented in italics? —Josiah Rowe 05:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Would still need to be incited from a production material...unless it's from Countdown or other such Apocrypha...in which case it belongs in that section. — Morder 05:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't the film's official website constitute either "Other information derived from production staff" or "Reference works created by non-production staff", as discussed here? —Josiah Rowe 05:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Change 2255 McCoy Photo Can we please have someone change this photo. Something where he isn't caught with his mouth open 19:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :That can be done, but are you sure? It's so McCoy. --Alientraveller (talk) 22:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The current photo is OK with me, though I don't outright oppose the concept of changing it if a better one comes along. 31dot (talk) 23:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ex Wife's Name and Biography Just noticed today that the Star Trek promotional app was updated with a new quiz about Bones, which upon completion awards a detailed biography of the character. This biography includes many details never before revealed in any canon or non-canon sources, including the identity of his ex-wife, Pamela Branch (not Nancy Carter as is sometimes speculated, but whether or not that can be carried over to the Prime Bones is questionable.) Now I'm sure Memory Alpha policy doesn't consider App biographies to be canon sources, but it might be worth including in a apocrypha section. Dr. Cheis (talk) 04:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) her name was also mentioned as Pamela Branch in issue 17 of the comic book series. Jkirk8907 (talk) 05:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC)JKirk8907 :It would indeed be appropriate Apocrypha information. 31dot (talk) 09:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Should she have a page of her own simply listed as "Mrs. McCoy (ex)" in which a BG note says what her "unofficial" name is? She ''did exist (he mentions having been married to her in the movie), it's only her name that appears to be debatable (although considering the fact that the comics are written with movie writer input, how "unofficial" is her identity?)--LauraCC (talk) 19:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::She is covered at the unnamed characters article which is linked in the infobox. --Alientraveller (talk) 20:28, April 28, 2015 (UTC) McCoy Images I have reverted the image of McCoy on the shuttle and returned it to the sidebar. I have done this as it is common practice to have one of the earliest images of a character to be displayed on the bottom half of their sidebar. Also I think it would be best to change the above image of the sidebar to something of better quality. It looks distorted and has a streak across it. --BorgKnight (talk) 07:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :it was an attempt at condensing the sidebar and adding uniformity to the page. as there have been only two appearances of the character thus far, it seems unnecessary to have two photos in the sidebar, again this also has the affect of making the sidebar extremely long. also, the images have all been cropped at different ratios, making the page look sloppy and amateurish. as for the streak, well that would be a lens flare, which was present in the film as is. however, as MA doesn't dictate standards for cropping images, i guess that's relative. Deevolution (talk) 21:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) If you want to condense the sidebar well you would have to do it for nearly every character page. Each Main Character sidebar, and many of the supporting characters, have two images in the sidebar. One on top that shows their latest appearance, and the one on bottom shows their earliest appearance. You replaced the earliest image with another version of it, uncropped and placed it into the main body of the article. Now if you had replaced the sidebar image with another that would of been grand, but you left it blank. So I returned the image and reverted the image you uploaded. If you do have issues with the sidebar standard I think you should voice them, I myself think they are fine and have never have heard any complaints about them till now. I did think your McCoy image that you placed in the top of the sidebar was a good replacement compared to the previous and I said elsewhere that it has been hard to find a good one from the film of him, the glare though wasn't great on it but that has been fixed. You have to take into account though when replacing an image how it affects across the board, where else it is being used and how. --BorgKnight (talk) 23:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Article quote Might there be a better quote for McCoy that captures his essence, not just his irrational fear? Or don't bother changing until a suitable quote presents itself from ? --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, May 24, 2016 (UTC)